A Dying Soul Forgotten Again
by Astera
Summary: I decided to post this for a bit to see what the reaction would be. It's mainly about Mewtwo ten years into the future. I've been told this is a great fic from friends and I personally think it's my best. Uhh... Enjoy Mewtwo-samma otekus! I rated this PG-


So, this is where I lay.  
The endless torturing of echoing schemes pounded against his skull in a vibrating manner. Struggling and swearing did no good to free the creature of endless unknown beauty and magnificent power, but did they care? Not one bit did they. Cruel creatures they were and never did they care. Chaining his defenseless body to the wall when power did not surge through his veins but only agonizing pain that tore at his very soul and ripped apart his remaining sanity. Oh how brutal these times were, and no one did such a thing to stop it. No one could give a thought to it, and certainly no one tried.   
The large Pokemon stared numbly off into nothing with his amethyst eyes that were once full of life and undying nature. His soul was broken into and thrown violently against the wall, where it shattered and oozed like his body that was hurled upon the floor, where many of his bones split. He was nothing but a slave. Humans were such cold, idiotic creatures. He was nothing but… A beastly slave to them. So.. That is what he was reduced to.   
Ahh yes… But did humans not make slaves of themselves? Yes, it was certain to him they made slaves out of anything they could that would do their own bidding. Quite humorous it was, because they were lazy, greedy bastards. It also amazed him how they could think of a way to torture him to such extents, though, then again, it did not. They had created him, correct? So there was a possibility of them knowing what to do to him. Oh life was certainly not fair….  
Mewtwo's stomach trembled from the painful hunger that raked his body, but it only retreated when the urge to hurl up the acids deep within caught up. The cat like Pokemon moaned and gripped at the chains that held him to the wall, desperately wanting food. What had he done to deserve this? Sure, he had nearly destroyed the world.. Yet… It was not his fault! Young and foolish he was, and was that not ten years ago? Ten years… Time did fly by so fast. He starved from nourishment and given only tiny bits of some foul, yet edible, food and water. Was this ways of humans driving others insane? Admitting to himself, it was working if so.  
How dreadful it was to stare at the wall for hours, for days, and not be able to do a thing. This was surely Hell, and Mewtwo knew it. What could be worse than this? He had hated humans since he was created. They brought him into the world as a clone! How exactly was he not to hate them? Everyone was blind! They were silently casting the black shadow of death over themselves, so very slowly… Oh so slowly.. If he was to go to Hell, then all humans should go with him.  
Oh the misery that he was reduced to. Things in this world never made quite sense to him. Was he still not young? No.. No… Of course not. He was fully grown. A maximum height of 6'10" now. Over the past ten years he had grown three more inches! (And how amusing it quite was in ways) But humans were dumb as it is. They'd never know. Used as an.. An experiment! His only use was for tests! How much barbarian could they become!? Ahh.. But he did not know…. He was reduced to living, now, for the rest of his life in this cold, damp, dark, depressing cell that smelled of rotting fish. Not to mention the fact he was chained to the wall.   
Mewtwo closed his dead eyes and drifted off into semi unconsciousness. He was quite aware of almost everything, yet this was his only defense now. Slipping off into that comforting warmth of darkness that was the only thing to protect him from the harsh, cold reality. What was he to do now? Just let them torment him!? Another stab of pain in his gut reminded him of the reality and he retreated, whimpering quietly.  
How foolishly this must look… The creature thought to himself bitterly. Me, the strongest Pokemon in the world, chained to a wall like an.. ANIMAL! Am I the only one that realizes what's going on in this damn world!? Am I the only one that sees how greedy humans are!?  
It was true! Humans were killing themselves! They kept trying to be beat each other with technology, and it was to help them be more lazy! Lazy, foolish, DUMB creatures! Why were they not trying to help the Earth?! It made no sense! What is the point of making technology when you're only going to use it for your own greedy purposes? It was disgusting to watch the dumb creatures slowly destroy themselves for their own greedy needs. It was also humorous, to say at the least. A cold, dark humor. When they all die, every single one of them, he would laugh! Laugh at them! Tell them he knew they were building their own destruction! He'd laugh… And laugh.. And laugh!  
But what was he to do? It just… Did not make much sense, though. They had chained him to the wall. Abused him… Even (raped?) touched him where he wished not to be touched. Millions of thoughts were racing through his dying (Though physically he really wasn't but mentally) mind. Oh the brutality of it all… Why him? What had he really done to deserve this? May the Gods help him… He just wanted out. He wanted to go back to where he called home. His clones.. All killed. He was alone… No one could understand his pain. No one!   
His semi unconsciousness wavered, but he clung to it like a toy. It was the only thing keeping him sane, he supposed. If something, anything, was keeping him alive, it was that. That and the fact that he had a place to go.. And even actually, someone to go to. Sure, he was not exactly the best of friends with the Gods.. But, were they not there? They had warned him… But that was years before! Nothing was ever clear. Finally, he was left alone to do as he pleased. He never bothered anyone. Sure, the occasional human came by, but did he bother it? Not at all! Yet here he was… Why? Why, why, WHY!?  
The banging of the steel door snapped him violently from his thoughts. Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes, but the flashing lights from the outside world he once knew blinded him. He cried out and cowered towards the corner. Boots thudded dully on the floor.   
Only one person, he thought. Good.   
Carefully, the cat like creature opened one eye. It took some time to focus from the intense light, but it didn't make much difference. The human was moving around, picking up various things that were knocked down some days ago. Amazing, it was, because something must have went on. They normally don't stay this long, or not for a week they had. Then suddenly, the human looked up and glared daggers at him.   
"What the hell are you looking at?"  
The urge to yell 'I'm looking at you, ugly. Now get away from me before I bite your balls off!' swelled up but he did no such thing. Wanting to be smacked across the face was not in his plans. But, hell, it was better than nothing. Yet again, being in pain for the rest of the day was not quite pleasant.   
The human scowled at the creature, eyes narrowed to slits. He raised his head up, then threw a plate that smashed against the wall. Seeing fear go through the ugly things eyes pleased him to some extent, but having Giovanni order you to do something or else it was your head, was not a happy trip down memory lane, that was for sure.  
He stood up, and twisted his cap on backwards then walked from the cell, bolting the door shut. The anguish of what was going on tasted bitter in his mouth. With a quiet sigh, the being walked down the quiet hall, ignoring the scream of rage that echoed behind him.  
  
****  
  
Chirping birds… Oh how distributing it is… How is this possible? I am locked away in the headquarters of Team Rocket yet there are birds.. The green grass. … What the hell? Where am I? Oh no.. Not a dream. Please let this not be a dream… That's the worse thing it could possibly be. My island is all around. My clones 'happily' playing while I watch from afar, listening to Moltres and Articuno bicker about some foolish thing that I couldn't give much thought. Zapdos is staying hidden under a rock that looms high above like a vulture, circling the deserted clear blue sky. Must life be so torturing?!   
Why do dreams destroy your soul when you long to be there? Is it the needing that you shoved deep down within yourself that pops up when you can't shove it down? Is this a lost memory that I have forgotten? No… No… It cannot be! I remember everything since I was first able to think for myself until the time when… Until when? Until I brought to my own personal Hell!? Is that it!? Yes! It is! That is what this is! My own personal Hell! Oh ho Satan, I do hope you are enjoying yourself. You're dragging me into a happy go lucky trip down memory lane, aren't you? I want no part in this! I want to be left alone! Just go! Go!  
Humans… Such cold creatures. Do they not understand!? They want to rule the world! They lust for power and greed, snatching away every opportunity that comes across their path. They destroy their own lives. They rape us. They laugh at us and force us to fight to our deaths. They stand back and cackle while we beg and sob, pleading to be let go. Pleading to go back to where we came from. But don't those idiotic Pokemon see? They can get away! They don't take the chance!? Why must I be sworn into my own promising silence that for some reason, breaking away seems impossible? Yes… Yes… Impossible to break away. Not able to drag myself up from the bottom when they say I can. A tough spot in life, indeed. I spit at thinking that but end up whimpering like a coward from beatings. This is quite amusing…   



End file.
